OC Death Battle
by TheUnderAverage
Summary: Any of your OC's fighting to the death with another. Need I say more?


I suppose you may be wondering what this is, considering you clicked on the title link with that bored expression on your face, and the small voice in your head whispering for you to find some other Fanfiction. Don't give your screen that look, you know it's true enough.

Anyhow, this is the battle arena for OC's, and if you aren't aware of what that means, you haven't spent hardly enough time on this website. Anyhow, in the text you are skimming along right now, you will be able to send in OC's (along with some defining statistics, thank you), and I will have them fight.

You can PM me your OC's or write up a comment; Either is acceptable. Over Powered OC's will be paired up with other Over Powered OC's to make a fair fight. Powers are okay, up to an extent. Something Such as, 'Clairvoyance' would be alright. 'laser vision' would not be.

And to give you an idea of how this would go, and the details needed for OC's, I will give you a fight between two of my OC's.

XXXXX

**First Contestant-**

Name: Dusk

Gender: Male

Personality: Introverted and Hotheaded, but can be kind to those he likes.

Resides: He is a loner, who tends to stray towards Shadowclan boundaries due to their supposed harsh nature and reputation.

Strenghts: Fairly competent, excellent at stalking his prey, not bound to clan law.

Weaknesses: No proper training, underfed.

Appearence: He has an ashy gray pelt, that is dirty and ruffled. He has bright intimidating yellow eyes, and broad shoulders.

Powers: None

Attributes: Strong, with high endurance and willpower. Not very fast, but can run if need be.

**Second Contestant-**

Name: Speckledfur

Gender: Female

Personality: Outgoing and a talented leader, however, she is very intolerant of strangers and of those who do not believe in Clan Law and Starclan.

Resides: In Shadowclan

Strenghts: Skilled at fighting, with several moons to back her up. Convincing speaker and coquette.

Weakness: Rash and unpredictable. doesn't think before taking action.

Appearance: Speckled pelt, that blends seemlessly into the background. Thin, but not underfed, deep striking amber eyes.

Powers: None

Attributes: Fast and endurant, with high battle skills and intelligence. Not particularly strong or fast, however. Extremely violent and can forget what she cares about most during such An event.

XXXXX

And now since we have the two OC's, it's time for them to battle!

XXXXX

Speckledfur sniffed the air warily, fur sticking on end when she scented a trace of the loner they had suspected of stealing Shadowclan prey. Eyes narrowing, she started to track the scent to its owner. The bearer was not far off, and he hadn't noticed her arrival. His large paw shifted slightly, allowing Speckledfur a clear view of a dead lizard, caught beneath his massive body. Without so much as a second thought, Speckledfur bounded into the clearing, snarling.

"How dare you tresspass on our territory and steal our prey, Loner!" She yowled in fury, claws sinking into the wet earth.

"I caught it." The loner stated simply. "It's only one lizard; surely there are plenty more left to go around?" His tail twitched in alarm when he realized the she-cat was not hearing him out. "My name is Dusk, by the way." He added innocently.

"There is never enough to go around, theif!" She growled, preparing to pounce. "You will pay for your actions." And with that, she leapt, latching onto his back and digging her claws in the flesh.

Dusk screeched in pain and shock, flopping on the damp soil and scrabbling at the she-cat with his hind paws. The attempts were useless, however, and he felt his fur being ripped away as she tore at his back. The ashy tom twisted and rolled on the ground, his heavy weight pressed against the furious clan cat. Speckledfur detached herself with a growl and nipped at Dusk's paws.

The larger of the two charged into the other, crashing his powerful weight against the she-cat. He bit at her legs, catching her tail in his bough and clamping down. With a yowl, SpeckledFur managed to free her tail, baring her sharp teeth at the loner threateningly.

"I'm going to kill you." She growled. "Unless you leave and never return." Speckledfur bit down hard on Dusk's ear for emphasis, leaping away and thrashing her tail protectively over the dead fresh-kill.

"No deal." Dusk hissed, miffed at his now bleeding ear. He sprang forward and rolled under Speckledfur hind claws ripping at her soft belly.

"Considering you're a loner, and have never received training," she declared, pinning the gray cat on the ground and ignoring the slight throbbing in her torn skin. "I'll give you a quick lesson." She then thrust her jaws forward, closing them on his tender neck and ripping it open.

The loner stared in shock, and his desperate attacks were starting to weaken with every blow. He let out one last garbled hiss before going limp. His dull yellow eyes stared ahead lifelessly, and Speckledfur stared into them in apathy.

"Never expose your neck." She spat, fetching the lizard and heading back to her clan.

*This amazing idea was derivin from GoldenHeart the Brony's epic OC battles; check it out!


End file.
